I could be an elf!
by Ghillips
Summary: ModernAU - Fili and Kili watch the lord of the rings and have a discussion on which race they'd be in middle-earth. Slash.


"Fili, hurry up with the popcorn already! My stomach's growling and it smells delicious!" Kili called impatiently from their couch in the living room.

"I'm not magic – I cannot just make the popping speed up Kili. Besides, I'm making this for you anyways, so why don't you shoe me a little gratitude," Fili's head appeared around the bend to the kitchen, giving a suggestive look to his brother.

Kili huffed and said, "yeah right. We're watching the Two Towers and that is final, Fili. We already had sex this morning anyways, you horny toad. Now hurry up with my food! I'm starting the movie." Kili clicked the play button and turned the volume up nice and loud.

He settled back into the comfy couch, but frowned when he was unable to get very comfortable without the familiar body of his brother behind him to use as a pillow. Luckily, Fili came running into the room, barefoot wearing his flannel pjs and hoodie. He was carrying a steaming (and scrumptious smelling) bowl and a towel.

He placed the bowl down on the coffee table and crawled in behind his brother. Once he was lying comfortable on the worn couch, he gathered Kili in his arms, pulling him to his chest, snug tight.

They had only missed a few opening bars of music and the main title, 'The Lord of the Rings' and since they had both already seen the movie hundreds of times, didn't care enough to rewind it.

As the movie rolled on, Kili watched completely immersed in the story. Fili however had been gently playing with Kili's wavy brown hair the whole time, slowly combing his fingers through the locks. He eventually got completely distracted by it, only half watching the movie and he started to braid Kili's hair. He liked to keep his hair braided, but Kili never seemed to catch onto the style, which made Fili feel ancient.

Fili had already finished two braids and was working on his thirds when Kili spoke. "Fili, you need to let go of my hair so I can insert the second disk," came hi brother's amused voice.

Fili sighed and let his brother's silky hair slide from his fingers. He watched as Kili exchanged the disks, tilting his head slightly as he checked out his brother's perfect arse through his thin pants.

Kili turned back to him and raised an eyebrow at Fili's face. "What, do you think you're doing?"

Fili's eyes slowly trailed up Kili's body, taking in all of him before they finally met his brother's. "I'm enjoying the show Kili, isn't that what you said to do?" He grinned.

Kili rolled his eyes and came back to the couch, curling back into Fili's arms, and playing the movie. Fili sighed, allowing himself to relax once more now that his brother was back by his side.

He continued to lazily braid his brother's hair. He managed to make 6 more, and take them out before he finally looked up and continued to actually watch the movie. The battle of Helm's Deep was about to begin and he smiled. It was one of his favourite parts of the whole journey.

The two brother's watched as the people of Rohan, with the help of the elves fought their hardest against the thousands of Orcs that made their attack on their defenses. Then, suddenly, Kili spoke up.

"If we were in middle-earth," he began. "What do you think we'd be?"

"What?" Fili asked, half laughing.

Kili sat up on the couch and Fili automatically moved with him so they were sitting, instead, Kili still managing to use Fili as a pillow though.

Kili looked at his brother. "I mean, what race do you think we'd be if we were actually in middle-earth?"

Fili gave Kili a funny look. "I don't know, why are you even thinking about this?"

Kili shrugged. "I don't know, middle-earth is just a really cool place and it would be pretty awesome to live there." He looked back to the screen and the brother's continued in silence for a while.

"Okay, I'd definitely be an elf," Kili said after Legolas rode down the stair case as if on a skate board. "I mean, look how ninja they are, plus I'm just as beautiful."

Fili snorted and continued gently combing his fingers through his brother's hair. He lent forward and nuzzled the back of his brother's head with his nose. Kili looked back at him with a glare. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Fili answered innocently.

"Fili," Kili warned.

"Shhh, I'm trying to watch the movie, god Kili," Fili said with fake irritation, and continued to watch the movie.

Kili watched his brother for another moment, before returning his attention back to the film. The two brother's finished the film, making small comments here and there, and of course as usual, Fili fangirling when Gandalf arrived to save the day with Eomer.

Fili smiled, watching his brother knowing perfectly well he was too short and clumsy to be an elf, and they'd probably both end up being hobbits or dwarves. But didn't tell Kili and let him have his fantasy because you never know, it's not like they're actually in middle-earth.


End file.
